Simple Things
by treehilluver23
Summary: AU 3x12 - Eddie accepts Gina's proposal. However, being married young comes with a price especially with the added pressure of high school and the fear of missing out.
**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

 _"When marrying, ask yourself this question: Do you believe that you will be able to converse well with this person into your old age? Everything else in marriage is transitory." -_ Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

Everyone says New York is the city that never sleeps. However, as Gina Barrios stands underneath the bright lights of the Las Vegas strip she's not so sure if she believes it. The city is infectious, bright, and swirling with people looking to find their way. Underneath these lights, a person's entire life could change. She smiles to herself when she realizes she's about to be one of those people. Gina fiddles with the end of her dress, an anxious habit her mother hated when she was a kid, as she waits for Eddie to finish getting what they need from the pawn shop behind her. She would have gone inside with him but she hates those places because the men are always pervs. She could get mistaken as a prostitute standing out here but she rather that than be on the receiving end some old guy's creepy gaze.

"Hey," Eddie says softly coming up behind her, sliding his palm across the small of her back. "You okay?"

Gina nods, grabbing his other hand and lacing her fingers through his. She lifts herself up on the tip of her toes and kisses him, soft and sweet. "I'm perfect," she smiles against his mouth.

They find a little chapel on the corner of the street next to a casino and across the street from a Waffle House and a motel 6. It's called United Union and there's a large cardboard cutout of Jesus next to the entrance. Gina can hear the clang from the slot machines from next door inside the lobby. It's not her ideal set up but it's different and Gina can appreciate that at least. There are three other couples in front of them, one looks to be around the same age as them. The girl is tall and slim with curly black hair and blemish free brown skin. She holds onto her potential husband and smiles at him the way she sees women do in those old romance movies she likes to watch when no one's home. Gina can't help but wonder if that's how she looks at Eddie.

Inside the actual chapel is a lot nicer than she thought it would be. The windows are stained glass and row of pews are polished to perfection. The woman in the lobby behind the counter appointed them two witnesses since they didn't bring their own. They had to a little pay extra because of it. Their witnesses are an old woman in a cat tee shirt and an older man trying and failing to pretend like he's not drink from the flask hidden in the inside of this suit jacket.

She can't take her eyes off of Eddie the entire time. Gina was certain there would be some kind of hesitance but standing there next him all reservations fade away. She never thought she could feel something for anything after Diego. She made sure to cut ties with all romantic feelings in her body and bury them deep. Then Eddie showed up with his kind eyes and winning personality and all of the things she's been running from caught up with her. The smile on her face can't be faked as he slides the gold band on her finger and she does the same to him.

"I love you so much," he whispers against her lips. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against his body as he deepens the kiss. The feeling of his body compiled with the rush she's feeling sends an electric bolt through her body.

"I love you, too," Gina breathes between kisses.

* * *

Eddie fumbles with the keycard to their hotel room while trying to balance Gina in his arms. He wants to do this right, carry her over the threshold like all newlyweds. Gina giggles against his neck. The sound of her carefree laughter brings a huge smile to his face. He cheers softly to himself when he finally gets the door open and his new wife over the threshold. Eddie kicks the door closed behind them before depositing her on the bed. He still can't believe they did it. For a split second he thought about not accepting Gina's proposal, getting on the bus, and going back to Mexico to be with his mom. However, as he looks down at Gina's beautiful face and small content smile on her face, Eddie knows he made the right decision.

"What are you thinking about?" Gina asks softly. She reaches for him with a small pout. "Come and lay with me. This is our honeymoon after all."

"Hi," he whispers, hovering over her with a smile.

"Hi," she whispers back.

Eddie laughs, resting his head in the crook of her neck.

"What's so funny?" Gina asks.

"I just remembered we still have school on Monday."

"And I have a test in third period," Gina joins him, laughing hysterically.

Eddie's face turns serious as he looks into her eyes, the soft brown irises he's come to love so much. "Are you okay with what we did?"

Gina runs her fingers across his face. She expected there to be some kind of regret or even a hint of reservation but there is none. "I'd do it all over again if I could."

He smiles, big and wide, before pressing his mouth to hers. Gina grips the side of his face with both hands, deepening the kiss. It starts off slow but soon turns frantic. They kiss one another almost with a hint of desperation. It was full of need and want and hunger. Eddie didn't think he could stop kissing her even if his life depended on it.

Gina's mind was in a complete fog. All she could feel were Eddie's lips on hers, his hands on her body, his body pressed against her. She had never felt like this before. She had never felt like her heart would burst from her chest or that her entire body could hum with just the sheer joy of being close to him.

"You sure?"

She's not a virgin, but her first time wasn't exactly ideal and afterwards she and the entire school found out her said boyfriend at the time had been cheating on her. It's nice that he loves her enough to want to be sure that she's okay.

"I'm sure."

Gina put her hands on his cheeks, tilting her head to kiss his deeper. She moaned when his tongue entered her mouth. He couldn't stop touching her. She felt incredible underneath him. Every inch of her body seemed to fit perfectly against his. His hands ran wherever he could touch her, his mouth never lifting from hers. It was as if a floodgate was open and there was no stopping anything now.


End file.
